1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise mat. In particular, the mat has a shape and indicia to improve the practice that focuses on the user's body alignment and positioning, as found, for an example, in yoga.
2. Description of Related Art
Yoga is the practice of a variety of asanas (postures) performed in a continuous manner or flow. This practice is often traditionally referred to as Hatha Yoga. This 5000 year old custom originates from India, and today has become the fastest growing sport in America; indeed, yoga practitioners have increased 136% since 2001 (MRI Market Study, 2006). There are various forms practiced, which include, but are not limited to: Vinyasa, Bikram, Iyengar and Ashtanga.
Yoga offers both mental and physical benefits through its postures and breath-control techniques. The postures help create strength, balance and poise. Some poses demand extreme balance and alignment. For the purposes of this application, the terms “postures” and “poses” are used interchangeably. Yoga postures are based and taught upon a stable foundation, the foundation being the particular parts of the body touching the floor or mat.
There are over one thousand yoga postures. Balance during postures requires a good foundation to maintain stability. A practitioner's height, flexibility, and level of experience are among the factors that can affect the placement of the body part(s) forming the stable foundation of the posture. Yoga poses are held for a reasonable length of time, sometimes one minute or more. A stable foundation forms the basis of balance for a yoga practitioner in simple poses as well as more complicated and challenging postures.